


"Aprende bien tu lección"

by Parisis_no_Axteria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Child Abuse, Creampie, Daddy kik, Dirty Talk, Dominant Erwin Smith, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Female Masturbation, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Male Masturbation, Multi, Prostate Orgasm, Recreational Drug Use, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Teacher Erwin Smith, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Teenage Prostitution issues, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Eren Yeager, Top Erwin Smith, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Topping from the Bottom, Underage Prostitution, spitting
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parisis_no_Axteria/pseuds/Parisis_no_Axteria
Summary: Levi Ackerman, un estudiante de secundaria de dieciséis años que repite curso por primera vez, está en el límite entre convertirse en un futuro ciudadano de provecho o terminar en el lado marginal de la sociedad debido al errático comportamiento que tiene desde hace ya un tiempo. Y lo peor, es que su magnética personalidad está arrastrando consigo al abismo a su compañero, Eren Jaeger.Pero Erwin Smith, un atractivo profesor de treinta y dos años, con métodos educativos nada ortodoxos y un turbio pasado, les va a poner la vida patas arriba a los dos adolescentes.





	1. Malas influencias

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightless13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightless13/gifts).



> lightless13... sí, hoy es mi cumpleaños y se supone que me iba a hacer un fic de regalo de mi otra OTP... peeeeeero, desde que me dijiste que hacía falta más teacher!Erwin en tu vida, no he podido sacarme de la cabeza que es mi deber de fujowaifu darte uno. Porque te mereces eso y más.
> 
> Recuerdo la primera vez que te "vi", ahí en el foro, cuando Radhe buscaba a gente para el rol del tren, que te apareciste tú y pensé "¿y esta de dónde sale?" Jajajajaja. Es que esa fue la sensación que tuve... apareciste de la nada cual titán colosal. Pero cuando pediste a cierto personaje >.< , me dije "ohhh, con esta no me voy a llevar bien"... y es que el 90% de sus fans son como.... no, not my cup of tea, (sorry not sorry) y decidí que mejor relacionarme contigo lo justo. Pero lo roleabas tan lindo que me hiciste comenzar a verlo de nuevo como antes de entrar a ese fandom... y ya cuando me dijiste que estaba celoso porque mi Minos no le hacía caso, SHINZO WO SASAGEYO, baby!!!!! Nunca pensé que un personaje mío fuera a enamorar a nadie. Y menos ese loco al que tanto amo... me hiciste reflexionar... sobre qué es ser feliz. Y de ahí todo ha ido in crecendo entre nosotras.
> 
> Shingeki no kyojin, anime al que me asomé por pura casualidad, no sería lo mismo sin ti. EruRi no sería lo mismo sin ti... y tantos, tantos fics que leemos y comentamos... no serían lo mismo sin ti, con la que comparto entre tantas cosas, el mismo sentido del humor (que poca gente entiende) y muchas otras formas de entender el mundo.
> 
> Y, ¡qué mejor regalo para mí que tenerte en mi vida! y, ¿qué más grande que hacerte así, feliz en un día tan importante para mí? Porque este es un regalo que me hago: el tener a una amiga como tú. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por darme el privilegio de formar parte de tu vida y espero que este pervyteacher!Erwin sea de tu agrado. Sabes que soy una perezosa de lo peor, pero le tengo mucha fe a este proyecto que he tomado con tantas ganas. ¡Así que latigueame si me duermo en los laureles, plox!
> 
> LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!

¿Cuánto más?

Esperó lo más pacientemente que pudo en la esquina izquierda del edificio en el que vivía. Desde esa distancia podía ver perfectamente a sus objetivos y, a la vez, su privilegiada posición le permitía mantenerse oculto a los ojos de ellos. 

Había sido buena idea salir tan temprano de su casa. Cuando su amigo le preguntara cómo es que lo estuvieron esperando fuera y no lo vieron, él podía responder que pensó que se habían retrasado y que, seguramente al volver a buscarlos, se habrían cruzado de algún modo. Y si no le creía, pues…  
Levi suspiró con alivio cuando, finalmente, Furlan le dijo a una decepcionada Isabel lo que con toda probabilidad su madre le habría dicho al preguntar por él a través del interfono, que ya había salido y que, seguramente, ya estaría en la parada de autobús esperando por ellos. 

─Al fin ─murmuró con cierto gesto de fastidio mientras se ponía la sudadera oscura que había metido en una bolsa y tiraba el plástico en la papelera más cercana. Ya estaba temiendo que su sospechosa actitud llamara la atención de algún ojo madrugador. Pensaba en concreto en una, su vecina sexagenaria, Frau Gertrude, que a esas horas solía salir a pasear a su ridículo chucho y siempre estaba pendiente de qué hacían o dejaban de hacer los demás. Especialmente Levi ─. Ahora sí, a lo importante ─dijo con una sonrisa.

 

El pelinegro sacó de sus bolsillos el juego de llaves con el que estuvo jugueteando en sus minutos de espía e introdujo una de nuevo en el bombín, pero esta vez no en la puerta de su portal si no, en una de color verde un par de metros más alejada, pero todavía perteneciente al mismo edificio en el que vivía. 

─Aquí estás, preciosa ─saludó con una sonrisa astuta, ya anticipando su triunfo, mientras se acercaba procurando no hacer mucho ruido hasta estar en lugar seguro.

A pesar de que ya estaban casi a mitad de septiembre, todavía se podía sentir el ambiente veraniego aun si este ya presagiaba las prontas mañanas otoñales típicas de la época. Ello no le impidió disfrutar de la inigualable sensación de libertad que le confería siempre ir montado encima de su motocicleta, una Suzuki de 120cc pintada con una combinación de verde y negro. Sí, era de segunda mano y algo vieja, pero ya no sabía moverse por la ciudad si no era en ella entre las piernas.

Había tenido que salir un poco más tarde de lo esperado, pero antes de arrancar, la hora que le había devuelto su móvil le indicó que, con algo de suerte –y un poquito de prisa también-, todavía podía llegar a su destino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sólo tenía que acelerar un poquito más y…

Casi no lo vio venir. 

De la nada, un coche de brillante azul oscuro se cruzó en su camino y a duras penas tuvo la suficiente sangre fría para no chocarse de lleno contra él. Por fortuna, sólo fue un toque ligero, nada de real importancia desde el punto de vista de Levi que, a pesar de todo, tuvo que apoyar el pie derecho en el suelo antes de reincorporarse para poder reanudar la marcha. 

Pero parecía que el conductor del berlina no había llegado a la misma conclusión aun si era tan lógica y obvia, ya que parecía comenzar a maniobrar para aparcar el vehículo y bajar de él, con lo que el pelinegro pudo comprobar que sí le dio algo más fuerte de lo que había creído, pues el faro derecho estaba visiblemente reventado e iba a tener que ser arreglado si es que el dueño no quería tener problemas con algún agente de tráfico. Lo bueno, es que tampoco era una reparación muy costosa y si podía permitirse un coche de esa gama pues… aquel pequeño desembolso no tendría por qué ser nada del otro mundo para él.

«No tengo tiempo para ti, viejo. En otra ocasión, quizás», le dijo, aun sabiendo que a través del casco que le cubría todo el rostro no le podría escuchar, antes de arrancar de nuevo la motocicleta y acelerar para recuperar el valioso par de minutos, mínimo, que seguro le hizo perder aquel tipo; aunque por el retrovisor sí pudo ver a alguien saliendo de la puerta del conductor y levantando la mano hacia él en un gesto de reclamo.

─¡Jódete! ─gritó aun si nadie más que él mismo pudiera escucharlo ─. Tengo un asunto mucho más importante que tú entre manos. Busca entretenimiento en otra parte.

Movió los dedos un par de veces, dudando en si debía acelerar un poquito más pero desistió casi al instante, ya había tenido bastante suerte unos metros atrás y si tenía la mala fortuna de tener un accidente de verdad… bueno, prefería no pensar en qué podría pasar, aunque ya se lo podía imaginar. Y además, al ir adentrándose ya en el centro de la ciudad, el tráfico matinal cada vez se hacía más denso con todos los vehículos que ya se dirigían a los diferentes puestos de trabajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, y después de esquivar, pararse a causa de semáforos que tardaban una eternidad en cambiar de color, finalmente pudo distinguir su objetivo un par de metros más adelante entre coches, transeúntes y carritos de bebés llorones. Era bueno, eso significaba que había podido llegar a tiempo, pero ya había perdido la posibilidad de hacerlo con la calma y la serenidad que le habría gustado, y en su lugar, prácticamente tendría que hablar con la lengua colgada por fuera como si fuera un puto San Bernardo mendigando por un poco de atención.

 

─Tch, mierda ─chistó con fastidio. Y todo por culpa del gillipollas aquel que se le cruzó.

Cuando el autobús urbano que venía de la ruta del barrio sureño de Shiganshina, rojo como todos los que hacían el recorrido dentro de la ciudad, volvió a arrancar después de que bajaran los pasajeros, la moto de Levi se hizo visible mientras esperaba con una apariencia lo más tranquila que pudo presentar, a pesar de que estaba casi sin respiración; las dos manos sobre el manillar, el casco todavía cubriéndole el rostro y el pie derecho sobre el asfalto para no perder el equilibrio. Quería dar un aspecto de completa seguridad en sí mismo. Para su disgusto, la primera en darse cuenta de su presencia fue Mikasa, quien le regalo la típica mirada llena de desprecio y disgusto que tanto la caracterizaba, especialmente cuando se dirigía a él.

«Malfollada», pensó con hastío chasqueando la lengua. 

No soportaba a su prima y sí, el sentimiento era sin duda mutuo, pero no era a ella a quien había ido a buscar, así que le daba igual lo que pensara de su presencia ahí la muy maldita. Antes de que la joven se reincorporara a la conversación, con la vacua esperanza de que sus dos acompañantes no se dieran cuenta de la indeseada compañía, el menor de los tres, un chico algo más bajo y de corta melena rubia platino, miró interrogante hacia el lugar donde estuvieron puestos los ojos de su amiga, y su risueña expresión matinal, mutó a una más sombría con un dejo de temor en las pupilas mientras sus labios parecían decir un “oh, oh”, anticipando graves problemas. Al ver el cambio en su expresión, Levi chistó de nuevo y rodó los ojos.

─¡Oye! ─gritó enojado y, para no variar, con el ceño fruncido el tercer miembro del grupo ─, ¡¿me estáis escuch…?! ─pero al verlo a él, quedó completamente enmudecido, como si de repente hubiera olvidado cuáles eran los músculos que le permitían tener la capacidad de hablar ─… Levi ─murmuró al fin, cediendo a la realidad de que la persona que tenía delante era real y no una mala jugada de su mente, cuando el mencionado se sacó el casco de la cabeza y se arreglaba los cabellos con los dedos de la mano derecha, como no dejar en duda su identidad y evitar ser confundido con cualquier otra persona, aun si sabía que era imposible.

─Eren, ¡vámonos! ─reaccionó finalmente Mikasa, sujetando del brazo a su más que amigo, hermano, para obligarle a continuar su marcha como si nada hubiera pasado.

─¡¡LEVI!! ¡Es Levi! ─Eren se deshizo del agarre en su brazo con un gesto en exceso brusco, que contrastaba totalmente con la radiante sonrisa que se había dibujado en su cara y el cegador brillo que se encendió en sus enormes ojos como esmeraldas, hechos que provocaron en el mayor una extraña, aun si conocida, sensación de ingravidez en el estómago. Tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar emitir una sonrisa que acompañara a la que él mismo había provocado. ─¡Eren! ─gritó Mikasa, intentando hacerse escuchar ─, vamos a llegar tarde ─, le suplicó al castaño. 

Levi sonrió abiertamente mirando a Eren a los ojos, pero el gesto ladino de su boca iba dirigido directamente a la estúpida de su prima. 

─Levi, ¿no estás enfadado conmigo, verdad? ─al llegar a su altura, sin siquiera recordar sus modales y saludar primero, su expresión se volvió algo más dubitativa, con la sonrisa ahora algo congelada en su joven rostro ─. Te lo puedo explicar…

─Venga, mocoso ─le interrumpió Levi sin responder a su pregunta─. Sube ─ordenó. 

─E-Eren ─Armin, el de cabello platino, habló con la voz temblorosa y con la mirada tan baja que tenía el mentón prácticamente pegado al centro donde se juntan las dos clavículas. Todo por no encontrarse con la mirada asesina de Levi y evitar que con su intimidación lo hiciera callar ─. N-no pu-puedes faltar a la pesenta…ción del curso. Recuerda todo, recuerda… no puedes faltar sin un motivo justificado ─tragó pesadamente y se atrevió a levantar la mirada un poco, para buscar conmover a su amigo, pero procurando no encontrarse ni de casualidad con la de Levi ─. Tu madre, Eren. Piensa en las consecuencias… es el primer día ─imploró.

─¡No exageres! ─Levi habló finalmente mientras rodaba los ojos, haciendo que Armin retrocediera hasta colocarse detrás de la “malfollada”. El ansioso agarre de Eren se había “ablandado” un poco al escuchar el infantil discurso del entrometido aquel y, aunque odiara tener que justificarse ante nadie, decidió intervenir ya que no estaba del todo seguro de si sus simples deseos todavía eran suficientes para que Eren se quedara donde le correspondía, a su lado. No estaba seguro de si tras todas esas semanas su influencia sobre el castaño seguía siendo mayor al de aquellos dos o incluso al de la pesada de su madre; por todo ello concluyó que tragarse su orgullo momentáneamente sería la mejor decisión dadas las circunstancias ─. Nene ─ le dijo con tono suave, uno que pocas veces usaba y menos en público, que hizo que el menor se derritiera, pudo verlo en sus expresivos ojos que no solían esconder nada ─, aún faltan quince minutos para que se abran las puertas del instituto. En motocicleta vamos a llegar más rápido y así tenemos un rato para nosotros antes de tener que entrar. Te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo ─mientras hablaba, le acarició la mejilla izquierda con la curva de su dedo índice, obteniendo una reacción que le pareció muy satisfactoria. 

Eren asintió despacio con la cabeza y le sonrió antes de girarse hacia sus amigos.

─Levi tiene razón, chicos. No vamos a faltar a la ceremonia ─, los intentó convencer de lo razonables que eran las palabras del mayor ─. Vamos a llegar con tiempo de sobra.

─Pero, Eren ─Armin ahora sólo miraba a su amigo, ya mostrando sin pudor lo nervioso que le había puesto toda aquella situación ─, quedan once minutos, no quince y no puedes ir en motocicleta, no tienes casco y eso viola las…

─Eren, súbete de una puta vez y ponte el casco ─la escasa paciencia de Levi se había agotado por completo. Consideraba que ya le había dedicado demasiado tiempo a esos dos que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo y también les había permitido demasiado entrometiéndose en sus asuntos.

─Eren ─Mikasa habló con fingida tranquilidad ─, ven con nosotros. No quiero tener que recordarte todo lo que te han dicho esta mañana.

─Chicos, nos veremos en unos minutos en la puerta, en serio. Sólo serán unos minutos, ¿verdad, Levi? ─sonriendo cuando el mayor asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole una vaga sonrisa.

─Eren… ─rogó Armin ─por favor, no lo hagas.

Levi se encargó personalmente de asegurar los cierres del casco bajo la barbilla de Eren, antes de volver a pasar el pie por encima de la moto, arrancar por fin y perder a esos dos de vista, no sin antes dedicarles una sonrisa triunfal con hartos deseos de hacer que les escociera aún más que el hecho de que Eren lo haya elegido a él por encima de ellos, a pesar de todo el lavado de cerebro que seguro le habían hecho. No pudo evitar reír más ampliamente al ver el gesto de ira frustrada que hizo su prima al verlos partir sin poder hacer nada para impedirlo.

La satisfacción era tal, que Levi no pudo evitar hacer un caballito con la moto, provocando que el agradable agarre de Eren en su cintura se hiciera más firme, a pesar de que sabía que el gesto había disgustado al menor por el peligro que en tantos sentidos conllevaba.

─Lo siento, nene; pero tenía que celebrar esto.

 

Sin embargo, su alegría no duró demasiado para su desagrado. Unos metros más adelante, pudo ver una patrulla policial esperando a que un semáforo se pusiera en verde de nuevo. Eso le obligó a tomar una ruta alternativa que era más segura. El problema era que los haría retrasarse un poco más, eso sí, aunque no iba a impedir que llegaran a tiempo a la institución educativa, pero sí a que lo hicieran con la hora justa para entrar a sus respectivas aulas.

Una vez en la esquina de la escuela, Levi detuvo el motor, parando la moto algo lejos de la entrada, donde ya estaban terminando de entrar los últimos alumnos. A Eren no se le escapó la cara lívida que se le puso al mayor a pesar de lo ya blanquísima que era de por sí su piel.

─¿Levi, algo va mal? ─le preguntó arreglándose el flequillo con una mano mientras miraba qué podría haber preocupado tanto al de cabello negro. Pero, aparte de ver cómo un Citroën C5 azul eléctrico entraba por la puerta y a algunos rezagados, no había nada que le pareciera interesante, como no fuera el foro roto en coche tan nuevo. Ni rastro de Armin y Mikasa, probablemente ya entraron unos minutos atrás.

─No, nene ─el mayor sacudió un poco su cabeza, volviendo en sí y comenzó a arreglar él mismo algunos mechones de la suave cabellera castaña.

─Ah, es que se te ha puesto la cara como si hubieras visto un fantasma ─le respondió volviendo a sonreír ya más tranquilo. ─Venga, vamos con algo de retraso. Mikasa y Armin seguro que ya están dentro.

Pero cuando se adelantó un par de pasos, escuchó la voz de Levi llamándolo y frunció el ceño, confundido, cuando al darse la vuelta vio que el mayor no se había movido ni un solo paso.

─Tenemos que hablar ─le anunció éste. 

─¡¿Ahora?! ─casi se escandalizó ─. Ya está terminando de entrar todo el mundo, Levi. Si tardamos más, vamos a tener que llamar al timbre para que nos abran, sabes tan bien como yo lo que significa eso y no creo qu…

─Eren ─Levi le sujetó de los hombros y masajeó suavemente pero sin dejar de mirar hacia él con firmeza para encontrarse con sus ojos ─. Ellos no me importan. Ninguno de ellos. Nadie ─su voz sonaba relajada, tranquila, para conseguir tener el mismo efecto en el menor ─. Necesito estar contigo. Es lo único que quiero ahora mismo. Lo demás... todos, todo… no me importa hasta que no aclaremos esto, Eren.

El agradable contacto de las manos del pelinegro hicieron que tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo titánico para no soltar un sonoro ronroneo en medio de la calle, -aunque sí ladeó la cabeza a la derecha para aumentar el contacto de la mano que se había apoyado en su mejilla-, pero aquellas palabras al menor sí le sonaron como campanadas del paraíso y tuvo la sensación de que, de repente, todo a su alrededor había desaparecido. Ya no había moto, ni instituto, ni normas, ni condiciones, ni represarías, ni castigos, ni su madre, ni su futuro. Nada.

Sólo existía Levi.

Nada ni nadie más que Levi. 

─Vamos ─por alguna razón, sintió que las mejillas le estaban ardiendo cuando el mayor lo tomó de la mano derecha para dirigirse de nuevo a la motocicleta. 

─Buen chico.

No, Eren sabía que no era un buen chico. No lo era en absoluto. Y es que había llegado a un nivel tan bajo que ya hasta ni su madre se lo decía.

Otra vez se iba a meter en un lío enorme, y antes de que terminara el día, lo sabía. Los dos lo harían pero de nuevo, ninguno parecía tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para detener las nefastas acciones del otro. Y quizás esta vez, las consecuencias fueran mucho más severas de lo que pudieran esperar. Pero en ese momento no le podía importar menos. Estaba de nuevo con Levi y nada le importaba más que eso.  
Desde la primera vez que lo vio, hacía ya tres años justos, Levi tenía la extraña capacidad de hacer que, para Eren, todo lo demás resultara completamente insignificante si se comparaba con él. Y desde que habían comenzado a alternar juntos, apenas dieciséis meses atrás, las cosas sólo habían ido a mejor para su relación. A veces sentía como si sólo fueran uno.

O las cosas habían comenzado a ir a peor, dependiendo desde qué punto de vista se mirara. Su asociación había resultado ser un tanto peligrosa, no sólo para ellos si no para varias de las personas que los rodeaban. 

─Levi… ─el castaño pareció comenzar a reaccionar y a poner los pies sobre la tierra.

─Ponte esto ─el mayor se quitó su sudadera y se lo pasó para que se la pusiera.

─¿Y tú? ─preguntó, tomando la prenda pero sin ponérsela. ¿De qué le iba a servir usarla para tapar que llevaba un uniforme escolar si el de Levi se veía perfectamente? Y eso por no hablar de sus edades. Eran claramente adolescentes y el primer ciudadano de bien que quisiera hacer la buena acción del día, los denunciaría enseguida a la Policía por andar callejeando en horario lectivo. 

─Ponte la sudadera, el casco y sube ─le ordenó ya molesto al ver cómo el rostro de Eren comenzaba a ensombrecerse por “pensar demasiado” ─. Yo me encargo de lo demás. Tú no te preocupes. 

─Pero, Levi… ─a pesar de sus reticencias, obedeció prefiriendo no pensar más, sobre todo en aquella siniestra sonrisa que tan bien conocía que se había dibujado en la cara del mayor.

Cuando Levi Ackerman sonreía así, no solía pasar nada bueno.


	2. Viejos hábitos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren acaba aceptando la propuesta de Levi, y vuelven a sus malos hábitos de actuar en contra de las normas sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias que les pueden traer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca había hecho una actualización tan rápido, jajajaja. El poder del EruRi, oshe. 
> 
> Aunque hay trampa, se supone que este y el primer capítulo iban a ser uno solo pero como estaba quedando tan largo, decidí dividirlo en dos. 
> 
> Así que disfruten el resto. Espero que os guste.

Finalmente, y después de que dieran tantas vueltas que a Eren le pareció que Levi no tenía muy claro dónde ir para que nadie los molestase, acabaron en el gran parque de Stohess. Al castaño le pareció la idea más absurda del mundo. Era de los peores lugares donde podían ir a esconderse, pues en ese barrio se encontraban principalmente, residencias de clase media-alta, justo las grandes casas en las que vivía el tipo de gente a la que le encantaba meterse en lo que hacían los demás. Y al ver sus uniformes, sin duda sabrían que su escuela no era precisamente una cualquiera. Alguien se chivaría y si llegaba a oídos del juez…

─¡Levi! ─gritó cuando el otro dejó de andar y se pretendía sentar detrás de un gran seto que los resguardaba de ojos entrometidos pero cambió de idea al verlo venir a él ─, aún estamos a tiempo, por favor. Podemos decir que… que se te pinchó una rueda, o… o que te quedaste sin gasolina. Vamos a volver and…

No terminó la frase cuando el mayor le dio una sonora y dolorosa paliza con la mano abierta en su mejilla derecha.

─¡¡¿Cómo te atreviste, mocoso de mierda?!! ─le chilló con los ojos llenos de ira como pocas veces lo había visto ─¿Tú quién te crees que eres?

Eren se sujetó la zona dolorida con una mano, intentando calmar el picor y mirando al mayor con gesto acongojado sin entender de qué le hablaba. Trató de mantenerse entero para que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima, pero fue en vano pues estas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas.

─Levi… ─gimoteó. 

─¡Seis semanas, Eren! ─gritó el pelinegro sin dejarse conmover por sus lágrimas. Ya estaba harto de ellas ─. ¡Todo el puto verano! ─gruñó molesto cuando el menor esquivó el puño que le iba a apoyar violentamente en el pecho. 

─No fue mi culpa, te lo juro, lo prometo ─se defendió cuando finalmente comprendió el motivo de su enfado. Ya se estuviera enfadado -y mucho- pero tenía la esperanza de estar equivocado ─. Fue mi madre. Me ha dejado incomunicado durante todas las vacaciones. Sin móvil, sin redes sociales y casi todo el tiempo vigilado. ¡En cuanto pude te escribí porque me dejaron un ordenador! ¿No lo leíste? Tuvo que ser corto porque lo hice con prisas… y tu número de teléfono no me lo sé de memoria y Mikasa no me lo quiso decir.

─Esa zorra… ─Levi pareció calmarse con la explicación ─. Sí, leí el mensaje de mierda que me pusiste…

─Es que no tuve tiempo de más… y me daba miedo qu…

─Ya, ya ─tomó asiento en el verde del césped y tiró del pantalón de Eren para que lo imitara ─. Si sigues ahí de pie y el guardia te ve… no va a salir nada bueno ─lo regañó de nuevo.

─El guardia… ─pareció volver a reflexionar ─Levi, ¿qué hora es?

El mayor frunció el ceño y se reincorporó un poco para sacar su teléfono de la sudadera que le había prestado a Eren.

─Tarde ─respondió distraído después de ojear un rato su teléfono ─. Muy tarde, nene ─dijo con voz dulce mientras le tumbaba sobre su espalda y le secaba con el dedo pulgar una mejilla, húmeda por su propia culpa. Pero su mirada era dura todavía para asegurarle que no iban a volver al instituto –al menos no ese día-, haciendo que Eren tragara saliva antes de atreverse a probar una última vez. No era de los que se daban por vencidos fácilmente, a pesar del temor que le provocaba hacer enfadar al pelinegro.

─Pero, Levi piensa en que… que… ¿qué… haces?

Intentó incorporarse pero el mayor no le dejó, inmovilizándole por los hombros y colocándose a horcajadas encima de él. Volvió a cerrar los ojos y le dejó hacer. Así era Levi, bastante extraño y algo excéntrico. Cualquier persona normal habría comenzado besando los labios de su amado después de más de un mes sin verlo, ¿cierto? Aun si contaba con apenas quince años de edad, Eren ya tenían varias experiencias sexuales y sentimentales en su haber, tanto con chicos como con chicas, nada tan intenso como lo que vivía y compartía con Levi, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que algunas de las costumbres del pelinegro eran poco… habituales. 

Cuando terminó de secarse a base lengüetazos todas las lágrimas, continuó lamiéndole el resto de la cara, como si fuera un gatito tomando leche, aunque a veces hacía recorridos más largos, lo sujeta suave pero firme del cuello y llevaba su joven pero experta lengua desde la quijada, pasando cerca de la oreja para terminar en el nacimiento de la ceja. Para Eren era un misterio. No le veía lo erótico por ninguna parte, pero a juzgar por el bulto que presionaba con lenta pero rítmica parsimonia en contra de su ombligo, para el mayor estaba siendo toda una experiencia, y de lo más grata.

─Lo siento, nene ─murmuró contra su oído muy bajito cuando pareció sentirse satisfecho ─. Lo siento tanto… tanto. Pero es que te he echado muchísimo de menos. Tanto que creí que me iba a volver loco por no poder verte ni saber de ti.

Eren, literalmente, se derritió antes esas palabras, tanto que su cuerpo se relajó por completo debajo de él permitiendo que el mayor le tomara los dos brazos y los inmovilizara por encima de su cabeza. 

─Ahh…nghh, lo siento ─respondió entre ronroneos, con los ojos cerrados ─Yo,… ah… también te eché aaah… de menos. 

─¿De verdad? ─siseó como una serpiente, provocador ─¿Y qué hacías para quitarte la tristeza? ¿Te tocabas?

─S-sí, todo el tiempo.

─¿Y pensabas en Levi mientras lo hacías? ¿Pensabas en mí?

─Siempre. En Levi.

─Buen chico ─dijo complacido, acariciando la nariz contraria con la propia, de un modo que a Eren le resultó bastante curioso. Pero no se detuvo ahí si no que continuó con esa extraña caricia nasal, pasando por los labios hasta que llegó a la barbilla donde comenzó a hacer presión hasta que Eren abrió la boca de modo satisfactorio para él. Entonces liberó uno de los brazos con los que tenía inmovilizado al castaño, manteniendo la sujeción con una sola, y con la que quedó libre comenzó a jugar con el contorno de la boca abierta del menor con sus dedos. 

Le encantaban sus labios hasta se podría decir que se los envidiaba un poco. A diferencia de los suyos, los de Eren eran gruesos, más suaves y siempre sentía que los invitaban a mordisquearlos y lamerlos hasta que le suplicaba que, por favor, parase. Pero no era eso lo que pretendía hacer en aquella ocasión. Quería probar algo distinto. Aunque ni él mismo sabría decir si era un castigo por haber estado perdido, por ahí sin él, durante tanto tiempo o un premio por haber desobedecido a todo y a todos para irse con él. Seguramente eran las dos cosas a la vez, concluyó su retorcida mente, mientras sonreía con lascivia mirando al menor, que se encontraba en una posición tan vulnerable sólo para él. 

Colocó un par de dedos sobre su mandíbula y comenzó a presionar de nuevo suavemente, mientras se ubicó frontalmente en frente de él y comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otra hasta lograr lo que quería. Para cuando Eren se dio cuenta de lo que el mayor le estaba haciendo, ya era tarde. Levi, previniendo que este iba a forcejear ya estaba preparado y no sólo presionó aún más su agarre, si no que le tapó la nariz con una mano.

─Venga, Eren ─le dijo riéndose como un loco ante el forcejeo del menor ─. Sólo tienes que tragártelo, y prometo que te suelto. 

A pesar de ser bastante bajo para su edad, Levi era sorprendentemente fuerte, mucho más de lo que aparentaba y Eren sabía que hasta que no sucumbiera a sus deseos, no lo iba a dejar tranquilo, y si quería volver a respirar para no morir.

Tuvo que tragar y en cuanto lo hizo, Levi cumplió su promesa, se apartó y el menor enseguida se dio la vuelta hasta quedar de rodillas, de cara al suelo y comenzó a tomar aire en grandes bocanadas.

─¡Estás loco! ─se quejó cuando pudo volver a hablar más o menos con normalidad, aunque su corazón seguía palpitante a un ritmo acelerado ─¿A qué coño viene ahora que me eches un gapo?

─Lo vi en una película porno, me pareció muy erótico y tenía ganas de probarlo contigo ─respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, indiferente al drama que estaba montando Eren─. ¿No te ha gustado?

─¡NO, Levi! ─respondió airado ─. A la gente normal no le gusta que le escupan en la boca. 

─No exageres y deja de gritar ─volvió a hablar con tranquilidad ─. Lo primero, no te he escupido, sólo te he deslizado algo de saliva ─se encogió de hombros ─ y segundo, no es la primera ni la segunda ni la tercera y probablemente no será la última vez que dices que algo no te gusta y después… ¿quieres que te refresque la memoria?  
Eren endureció aun más sus facciones, todavía molesto con Levi pero cada vez más enfurecido consigo mismo. Se sentía algo confuso a causa de la explicación del mayor. Técnicamente, era cierto, escupirle, pues no le escupió y tampoco era ninguna mentira que en demasiadas ocasiones había asegurado que esta o aquella práctica no le gustaba y ahora podría estar realizándolas por horas sin parar. Desde que comenzó a interesarse en el sexo, cada acto, paso o práctica, se daba de forma espaciada y con tiempo suficiente para acostumbrarse a ella y saber si era de su gusto o no. 

Pero con Levi las cosas siempre tenían que ser diferentes, así era él. Cuando le metía en alguna experiencia nueva, antes de que se hiciera a ella ya le estaba proponiendo otra. Había hecho con él en unos meses como veinte veces más que con otros varios en años. Y no iba a ser tan hipócrita de negar que aquello le provocaba un estado de excitación que lo mantenía siempre montado en la nube de eternos estímulos que tanto necesitaba. 

Desde niño, Eren siempre fue muy inquieto e impulsivo y solía aburrirse con facilidad, lo cual sólo provocaba que se pusiera aún más irritado de lo que ya era por naturaleza. Levi no sólo conseguía mantener siempre su interés activado, si no que también era la única persona que hacía que se pudiera sentir totalmente relajado. Con él, pasarse horas tumbados en una cama, un sofá o el césped de un parque haciendo absolutamente nada, también era toda una experiencia. Simplemente nunca tendría suficiente de él. 

─Bueno, tienes razón, lo siento ─terminó por aceptar, ocultando su avergonzado rostro en el cuello del mayor ─. Pero la próxima vez pide permiso al menos, ¿no?

─Sí… ─Levi aceptó las disculpas con una caricia en la cabellera castaña ─. Tú también tienes razón, debería decirte las cosas antes de hacerlo ─. «Debería», pensó, pero sabía que no lo iba a hacer, o al menos no siempre. Había algo en ver a Eren molesto o forcejeando que simplemente lo encendía y no pensaba renunciar a ello ─. Si quieres me lo puedes hacer tú a mí, ¿te gustaría, nene? 

Eren sacó el rostro del cuello ajeno, lo miró, aún avergonzado, y asintió despacio.

─Lo sabía.

─Levi…

─Vamos ─con pasmosa velocidad, se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudar al menor a levantarse ─. Vamos a mi casa. Mi madre ya hace rato habrá salido a trabajar.

─Ah… ─Eren comprendió entonces porqué el moreno había elegido aquel parque. 

Aun si Stohess era una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, el gran parque que la ladeaba servía para separarla de las zonas menos privilegiadas. Y la más cercana, era el barrio donde Levi vivía con su madre en un pequeño dúplex de dos habitaciones, uno de los más humildes. Era conocido como El Subterráneo por alguna cosa que pasó en la guerra.

─Sería genial si pudiéramos conseguir al menos un par de latas de cervezas, ¿no crees?

─Es muy arriesgado.

─Mmm, sí. Lo sé. Sólo lo decía. En el barrio tenemos algunas escondidas.

─¿Y qué quieres, que vayamos hasta Shiganshina sólo por dos putas cervezas que ni estarán frías?

─Eeehh, no, no… sólo lo decía, Levi. Era un comentario nada más.

─De todas formas, yo no tengo ni un pavo ─chistó molesto al recordarlo, debía ponerle remedio a aquello cuanto antes ─¿Tú qué tal andas de dinero?

─Llevo cinco euros ─respondió con orgullo ─, pero en casa tengo algo más.

─Genial, por ahora no está mal ─dijo mientras le ataba los cierres del casco. Definitivamente, tenían que hacer dinero con urgencia ─. Podemos pasar donde el viejo a por unos refrescos, entonces.

 

En cuanto Levi cerró la puerta, el menor suspiró, seguramente aliviado por primera vez desde que había decidido saltarse las clases con el moreno, ya que en ningún momento terminaría de desaparecer su temor a ser cazados, y no podía culparse, él también se sentía igual. En seguida, aprisionó sus labios con los propios, dando primero un par de toques suaves que enseguida pasaron a ser mucho más agresivos. Pero no se quejó, en su lugar le mostró su satisfacción con unos graves gemidos que escapaban del fondo de su garganta.

─Vamos a mi cuarto ─dijo cogiéndole de la mano.

Subieron al piso de arriba y Eren se dejó caer de espaldas pesadamente sobre la cama. Ignoró la mirada de desaprobación que le dedicó el dueño del cuarto, y este no le dijo nada porque ya imaginaba que sabía cuál era la primera norma para quien entrara a su casa en general y a su habitación en particular: nada de tocar si no es estrictamente necesario y tras su aprobación.

─¿Puedo poner algo de música? ─se incorporó para coger el ordenador portátil ─, ¿te apetece Rammstein o Linkin Park?

─Nada de música. Quiero escucharte gemir como una perra en celo.

El menor sólo emitió una pequeña risita y devolvió el aparato sobre el escritorio.

─¿Y eso? ─Levi rodó los ojos ante la pregunta, sabía que en cuanto lo viera, el castaño comenzaría con sus dramas ─¿Lo has robado?

─Tú también vas a beber, así que cállate ─abrió la lata que había escondido en el casco y le dio un trago.

─Leeeeviiiiii, ¿por qué eres así? ─su voz había pasado de un tono de excitación a otro de temor ─, ¿sabes lo que nos podría pasar si llega a descubrirte?

─No se ha dado cuenta. 

─¿Y si lo hubiera hecho?

─No lo ha hecho. Y ya deja de hacerte el bueno; después de todo hoy te escapaste de la escuela. Una cerveza no te va a hacer nada. 

─”Yo” quería ir per…

─Ni se te ocurra empezar con eso, mocoso de mierda ─le interrumpió, ya muy molesto. Odiaba cuando Eren hacía eso, culparlo a él te todas las decisiones “incorrectas” que tomaban juntos. Siempre lo hacía para quedar de bueno ante los demás y dejarlo a él como a la oveja negra, el corruptor ─. No te puse ninguna pistola en la cabeza, que yo recuerde.

El menor abrió la boca para protestar ante la no tan insinuación del mayor, pero se cayó cuando este le ofreció la cerveza con un movimiento imperativo de la cabeza, urgiéndole a beber.

─Está buena ─dijo después de dar un buen trago.

─Pues claro que lo está, putita ─le quitó de nuevo la lata para colocarla encima de la mesilla de noche tras darle él mismo un pequeño sorbo. Después, le tomó el rostro entre las manos para besarlo de nuevo, con hambre, y así estuvieron durante algo más de un minuto, que fue roto sólo para sacarle al menor la sudadera que llevaba encima. Tras quitárselo, y entre pícaras sonrisas llenas de lujuria adolescente y cortas interrupciones para intercambiar húmedos y ansiosos besos, se desnudaron el uno al otro de la parte de arriba y se bajaron los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Sin quitarse aún los bóxers, juntaron de nuevo sus caderas ─. Has crecido, cabrón. Ya estás más alto que yo ─dijo sin perder sus ojos verdes de vista y frotando con lentitud su pelvis contra el bulto del menor, ayudado del apretón de sus manos sobre las nalgas contrarias ─. Veremos si todo te ha crecido igual.

Eren intentó sonreír, sonrojado, y por unos segundos no supo qué responderle así que hizo lo que solían cuando no sabían qué decirle al otro y la pasó la lengua encima de los labios antes de ayudarse de ella para entrar en la boca ajena, que lo esperaba ansiosa. 

─Antes quiero verte a ti ─sonrió el menor con una media sonrisa descara, mientras empujaba al mayor sobre la cama y se colocaba encima de él a la par que se iba deshaciendo de los zapatos y los pantalones, para colorase en cuatro con las rodillas a los lados de su cadera. Eren tomó al pelinegro de las manos y se las sujetó por encima de la cabeza para inmovilizarlo y después de mirarlo por unos segundos con intensidad a los ojos volvió a besarlo de nuevo, esta vez con más ternura hasta que el mayor lo apartó para urgirle a ir más abajo ─. Tranquilo, Levi ─, le calmó. Continuó besando el cuello, pasando la lengua a pequeños lametazos y besitos, pero con cuidado de no dejarle ninguna marca.

Eren soltó sus brazos, que en seguida fueron a su cabeza para acariciar su cabellera castaña, y comenzó a bajar al pecho, cada vez más excitado por los placenteros y muy obvios jadeos que emitía su compañero para indicarle que iba por muy buen camino. El menor estaba más que complacido. Aun si pudiera parecer lo contrario en principio por lo variado y poco convencional de sus gustos, Levi estaba muy lejos de ser una persona fácil de complacer en ningún sentido, y eso incluía el sexo. Y en esos meses, Eren había tenido que aprender a las malas –y a las muy malas- qué y cómo le gustaba al mayor; pues este no era de los que alaban sólo porque sí, si no todo lo contrario. Cuando algo no le gustaba lo hacía saber sin miramientos de ningún tipo y mucho menos paños calientes, al menos con los hombres. Por todo eso al castaño le encendía y le estimulaba tanto el ver, escuchar y sentir cuando lo estaba haciendo bien. 

─Aaahh, nene ─gimió cuando Eren le mordió justo con la presión correcta el pezón izquierdo. El menor le devolvió una mirada pícara mientras se dirigía al otro, lamiéndole el tórax en el proceso ─. D-de-deja de mmhm, jugar, ya ─le intentó exigir mientras le sujetaba del pelo para que lo atendiera más abajo a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de los lametones, mordidas y pellizcos en sus pezones. 

Presionado por las manos del mayor sobre su cabeza, Eren no quiso arriesgarse a molestarlo a pesar de lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de sentir cómo se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Y, ¿por qué mentirse? Él también tenía ganas de saborearlo después de tanto tiempo. A la vez que comenzó a frotarse su propia dureza contra la pierna del mayor, también comenzó a restregar su rostro y aspirar fuerte contra los bóxeres hinchados y mojado por el líquido preseminal, ignorando los gemidos quejosos que lo instaban a liberarlo ya. Sacó la lengua lo más que pudo y, sin retirar la divertida mirada sobre los angustiados y semicerrados del pelinegro, Eren pasó su lengua por encima de la tela, una y otra vez, mojándola más de lo que ya estaba. El mayor cerraba los ojos, los habría y le volvía a mirar mientras se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior, privando esta vez al castaño de escuchar sus deliciosos gemidos. 

─No sabes qué ganas tenía de chupártela, Levi ─terminó confesando entre ronroneos.

─Pues ahí la tienes, nene. Es toda para ti ─gimió de vuelta.

Eren le sonrió, asomando juguetonamente la lengua hacia la comisura izquierda de la boca, se incorporó un poco y sujetó de la ropa interior por los costados para comenzar a bajarla. Levi también se incorporó, y levantó un poco la pelvis para ayudarlo a desnudarlo del todo, y tomar la lata de cerveza para darle un largo trago. Todo ese jugueteo del menor le había dado una sed tremenda y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se le derramara nada de la boca, ya que justo ese momento fue el que eligió el menor para introducir su glande en la boca y con ella ahí pasarse rápidas pasadas con la punta de la lengua en la entrada de su uretra mientras apretaba con fuerza la base del tronco. 

─Pásamela ─extendió una mano mientras le masajeaba el miembro con la otra.

El mayor obedeció. Iba a decirle que no quitaba mucho, pero entre que se sentía demasiado obnubilado de placer como para decir cosas tan obvias y que el otro se iba a dar cuenta por sí mismo, prefirió no decir nada y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, con los dos codos apoyados sobre el colchón dispuesto a seguir disfrutando del placer oral que le estaba proporcionando la siempre perfecta boca de Eren. Pero lo que vino fue completamente inesperado.

─¡Joooooder, Eren! ─jadeó al sentir la mitad de su pene sumergirse en un húmedo y cálido espacio de indescriptible placer como no había sentido antes. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los brillantes irises verdiazules de Eren escudriñándolo con diversión, mientras que entre sus labios se deslizaban hilos de cerveza que caían sobre su vello púbico ─. Creo que esta ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido esa cabeza de chorlito tuya que tienes. Hazlo otra vez.

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte, pues no podía, Levi volvió a posar la espalda sobre el colchón y de nuevo agarró el menor del cabello para presionarlo contra sí e introdujo despacio, para que no se vertiera mucho la punta en la boca del menor y comenzó a empujar sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo en un vaivén perezoso pero perfectamente acompasado.  
─Mmm ─protestó el menor, intentando apartar las manos sobre su cabeza cuando el mayor comenzó a embestir demasiado profundo.

─Oh, sólo esp…

No terminó la frase. Un portazo escuchado fuera de su habitación hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y que Eren escupiera sobre su bajovientre el resto de cerveza que aún le quedaba en la boca. Del susto que tenía en el cuerpo, aquello ni le molesto y en su lugar, se incorporó a gran velocidad, mientras le devolvía a Eren la mirada asustada.

─¿No dijiste que tu madre no estaba? ─le recriminó, mientras se vestía con rapidez. 

Levi no supo qué responderle, pero rápidamente pasó del miedo al enfado, poniéndose en pie para comenzar a vestirse también, aunque no tenía tanta prisa como Eren. Sí, eso creía… su madre entraba a trabajar a la 12:00 y por lo tanto a la diez ya tendría que haberse ido, ¿no? ¿Qué hora era? Algo no estaba en el lugar correcto. Y no había nada que lo enfureciera más que sentirse descolocado. Pero no pudo seguir pensando, ya que de nuevo escuchó sus pasos por el pasillo. 

Sí. Definitivamente era ella. 

Miró a Eren, que medio vestido, parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar.

─Escóndete en el armario.

─¿Qué? No, no, no. No pienso entr…

 

─¡Aghh! ─exclamó su madre al darse cuenta de que la cama de su hijo estaba ocupada cuando debería estar vacía ─. ¿L-Levi? ¿Eres tú? ─deslizó con cuidado la sábana y el cubrecama.  
─Mamá… ─el menor fingió estar dormido.

─¡Levi! ─sorprendida y temblorosa, le destapó la cabeza con cuidado ─. Pe-pero…, ¿qué haces aquí, hijo? ¿Por qué no estás en el instituto? 

─¡Estoy enfermo! ─mintió con descaro y tono brusco ─. Me encontraba mal y volví. Me duele mucho la cabeza.

─¿Cómo que te due…? ─la mujer no se veía muy convencida ─. ¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste, Levi?! No, no, no. No me puedes seguir haciéndome esto, por favor ─comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras salía del cuarto del menor, dirección a la planta inferior, sin parar de sermonearlo aunque protestaba más para sí misma que para él, pues no había nada de entre lo que estaba diciendo que se lo hubiera pedido, rogado y suplicado un millón de veces ya en numerosas ocasiones.

Volvió a subir de nuevo, sin parar de hablar para entrar a recoger algunas cosas en su habitación.

─¡Ya está! ─Levi se reunió con ella abajo después de haberse puesto el pijama, un pantalón corto de algodón y una camiseta a juego ─. Ya he escuchado todo lo que tenías que decir, no hace falta que sigas con tus chillidos. Te va a escuchar todo el edificio. ¿No me ha escuchado que me duele la puta cabeza, Kuschel? ¿Qué clase de madre eres tú?

─¿Qué ha sido? ─preguntó al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de casa ─. ¡Levi!

Se llevó una sorpresa cuando vio a su hijo, de espaldas a la puerta, como si acabara de entrar.

─¿De qué hablas, ahora? ─le respondió este desafiante ─. Ha sido el viento.

─¿El viento? ─preguntó ella sin entender mientras iba hacia la cocina a preparar su almuerzo ─. Todas las ventanas están cerradas.

─Y yo que sé.

Su madre dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en la barra de la cocina y lo miró fijamente, primero el cuerpo y después desvió a los ojos.

─No quiero que salgas hoy de casa, Levi ─le señaló con un dedo, sin importarle la dura mirada que le devolvía su hijo ─. Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día. Desde el trabajo te voy a estar llamando para comprobar que estás en casa.

─No tengo teléfono. Lo tiene Farlan ─le respondió triunfante ─. Ayer se lo dejé para que grabara un juego y aún no me lo ha devuelto. Luego tengo que quedar con él para que me lo dé de vuelta.

─He dicho que no vas a salir, Levi ─fue tajante ─. Que te lo dé mañana. 

─Síiiii, lo que digas, bruja.

Comenzó a ignorar el resto de recomendaciones de su madre histérica madre, cuando se ponía así no había quien la soportara, y se puso a hurgar en su bolso para coger su teléfono móvil. El maldito bolso había estado ahí, delante de sus mismas narices cuando entró en la casa, ¿cómo no lo había visto? 

«Quizás si no hubiera estado pensando en la polla de Eren, me habría fijado más», se dijo. 

─¿Qué haces? 

─Quiero llamar a Farlan para decirle que ya lo veo mañana.

Ella no supo si creerle o no, pero no vio más razones para seguir presionándolo y continuó con sus preparativos, ahora en silencio y agradecida de que al menos hubiera decidido hacerle caso y no salir. 

En una cosa Levi no había mentido, su teléfono estaba en el bolsillo central de su sudadera y Eren se la había llevado con el aparato dentro, así que decidió llamarse a sí mismo con la esperanza de poder hablar con él. Salió a la terraza para que su madre no lo escuchara. Pero, como había temido, el muy idiota debía haberse meado del susto sólo al ver la palabra “mamá” en el aparato, no lo estaba cogiendo por mucho que insistía el mayor. 

─Mocoso estúpido ─gruñó ─Niñato de mierda ─pensó en que seguramente, en el camino de vuelta iría llorando y muerto de miedo por si el servicio secreto lo arrestaba por no estar en clase. Por alguna razón aquello lo puso de mejor humor.

Volvió dentro, y le entregó el teléfono a su madre, que ya se había colocado una chaquetita para después, y se tumbó en el sofá dispuesto a encender la televisión. La mujer lo miró extrañada.

─Levi ─llamó ─, no quiero que salgas ─volvió a repetir ─Dame las llaves de la moto.

─¿Qué?

─Ya me has oído. 

El menor se levantó, indignado, y subió arriba para obedecer la orden dada por su madre.

─¡Toma! ─le dijo lanzándole las llaves cerca de la cabeza. 

Aquello, aun si era otra de sus numerosas muestras de falta de respeto hacia ella, no llegó a molestarle. Se agachó sin más para recogerlas del suelo. Conocía bien a su hijo y conocía muy bien sus habilidades físicas. Si hubiera querido acertar, lo habría hecho.

─Nunca debí dejar que te quedaras con esta moto, no ha traído más que problemas ─murmuró, pero sintió la gélida mirada de su hijo ante sus palabras ─. Me voy a pasar por casa de Frau Gertrude para decirle que esté atenta por si necesitas algo.

─¡Tengo dieciséis años, no soy ningún niño para que me cuiden! ─chilló ─. Más bien le vas a pedir a esa zorra arrugada que me vigile. ¿Tú te crees que soy idiota o qué?

─No hace falta que grites, cariño. Te escucho perfectamente ─respondió intentando dar ejemplo ─. Yo… intentaré arreglar esto, Levi. Pensaré en cómo lo hago pero… pórtate bien, por favor. No salgas.

─Vaaaaaaas a llegar taaaaaaaaarde, Kuschel.

─Sí… ─pero se acercó a su hijo para darle un beso de despedida. Al principio el pelinegro frunció el ceño mostrando desaprobación, pero cuando su madre estuvo cerca, se ablandó y le ofreció la mejilla más próxima a ella ─. Te he dejado estofado en la nevera. Está todo listo, sólo vas a tener que calentarlo y ya.

─Vale ─gruñó.

─¿Te lo vas a comer, verdad? Estás tan delgado ─preguntó sujetándole de la barbilla con cariño y volviéndole a besar, esta vez en la frente.

─¿Es en serio, Kuschel? ─preguntó Levi molesto ─¡Mira la hora que es! ¡Vete ya!

─Sí, sí, lo sé, pero es que… ─se rindió y finalmente se puso de pie ─. Mañana me ocupo, mi vida. Hasta luego.

Levi rodó los ojos y suspiró de alivio cuando finalmente su madre cerró la puerta.

─Pero qué pesadas que son las zorras estas. 

Se puso de pie y apagó el televisor, a esas horas sólo había programas para marujas aburridas y jubilados terminales así que subió de nuevo a su habitación para coger su tablet e intentar terminar sólo con lo que había comenzado Eren. 

Su madre no tenía de qué preocuparse, no pensaba salir porque no había nada afuera que le interesara ese día. Mañana se iba a informar de las grandes cosas que se había perdido en la jornada de inauguración. El sermón del viejo ese del reverendo Nick, la discurso aburrido del gordo gafotas de Zacley, los chillidos de locas de psiquiátrico de profesora de Biología o la cara de zombi amargado de Shadis. Tan interesante como todos los años… como si no tuviera que aguantarlos a todos ellos durante un curso entero.

Suspiró mientras se tumbaba en la cama y comenzaba a buscar algún video interesante. 

Lo único bueno que iba a tener el día de mañana era que iba a poder volver a ver a Eren. 

Al maldito Eren Jaeger. 

 

Para Valerie aquel había sido un día desastroso, horrible, nefasto. No sólo el apartamento que habían alquilado hacía ya dos semanas continuaba siendo un desastre nada digno de una mujer hecha, derecha y sobre todo casada; con el salón lleno de muebles y aparatos eléctricos embalados, la mayoría de la ropa aún metida en las maletas y uno de los cuartos parecía más un cruce entre el taller de un trabajador de cuello azul y trastero que la habitación que ocuparía su futuro hijo… o al menos eso pretendía, si no que encima se le había sumado una noticia tan escalofriante que le había paralizado de hacer cualquier cosa.

Aún no había terminado el día y ya se sentía exhausta. 

Recibir aquella llamada, en el que su marido le informaba de que había tenido un accidente de coche yendo al instituto en el que iba a estrenarse como profesor de Historia hundió su moral terriblemente. Él le había asegurado que estaba perfectamente, que sólo se dañó un faro pero que iba a tener que hacerse cargo del daño ya que el responsable del siniestro se había dado a la fuga. 

"─¡Ojalá se estjellé contjá un mujó! ─dijo ella llorando sin consuelo mientras él se lo contaba ─. ¡Qué país tan hojibla! ─se quejó, atemorizada ─¡Hojibla!"

Él sólo se rió con esa melosa risa suya, capaz de tranquilizar a una madre delante de la ejecución de su único hijo en la guillotina, y volvió a asegurarle que no era nada importante. Y que aquella misma tarde iría a un taller donde ya le habían asegurado por teléfono que la reparación se podía hacer en el mismo día.

Pero no fue suficiente para ella. Quedó devastada por aquel comienzo tan negro y funesto. Era una muy mala señal, su diosa interior se lo decía. Aquel fue un mal augurio y volvió a sentir en lo más hondo de su ser la voz que le advertía que fue una mala idea el aceptar aquel trabajo.

Cuando tuvo que dejarle por teléfono, con la firme promesa de que volvería enseguida a casa nada más terminar su jornada lectiva, la mujer cayó derrotada, sin fuerzas y desolada en el sofá aún envuelto en plástico de la empresa internacional de mudanzas. Le había prometido a su marido que ella sola podría tener al menos su habitación, su nido de amor la tendría lista para cuando él regresara a casa de su primer día de trabajo, pero después de aquella funesta noticia sólo tenía ganas de llorar y lo único que podría sacarla de aquel estado de sopor era el único lugar en el que podía sentirse protegida y segura, entre sus fuertes brazos. 

Aun en sueños, en el mismo momento en que la llave giró dentro de la cerradura de la puerta, algo en ella hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y se pusiera de pie aun sin saber el motivo, hasta que la puerta se volvió a cerrar con un pequeño chasquido.

Se asomó al pasillo, y en cuanto sus primeras sospechas se confirmaron, Valerie devolvió a la sonrisa que su marido le dedicó y salió corriendo hacia él, segura de que la recogería en sus brazos mientras se ponía de nuevo a llorar como una niña que vuelve a encontrar su juguete favorito. 

─¡¡EJWÍN!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién no querría tener a un hijo como el Levi de este fic, verdad? Es una joya para cualquier madre... Será la adolescencia que le revoluciona las hormonas al pobre.
> 
> ACLARACIONES:
> 
> Este fic es básicamente un EruRi (Erwin/Levi), aunque haya mucho EreRi y algo de EruRen. Es decir, que al final del mismo Eren y Levi NO van a terminar juntos como pareja. Levi va a terminar con Erwin (más o menos) y Eren con Armin. 
> 
> Tengan eso claro si deciden continuar leyendo porque no quiero que ninguna Ererista se sienta timada porque al final su OTP no termine junta. (Porque no va a pasar aunque en el trascurso lo van a pasar muy bien juntos). 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
